Sorairo no Kuroyukihime
by cannarykin
Summary: Tetsuya. Meski dia memiliki gender laki-laki, dia memiliki wajah semanis anak perempuan. Ayah nya meninggal ketika berkunjung ke kerajaan lain, dan ibunya meninggal dibunuh dengan ayah tirinya sendiri. Dan ayah tirinya? Dia memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepada Tetsuya. Jaman jahiliyah(?)!AU. Absurd. Ga-Je. Gapinter bikin summary. dbcl. Warning inside!


**WARNING : OOC, abal, melenceng dari cerita asli (Snow White) tapi bukan humor, jangan berharap sama karena ini ga-je, ambigu, hint of SHO-AI, pedo!Akashi, dbcl**

**A/N : Pengen bikin fict tentang dark!romance, tapi jadinya absurd kayak ini. Terinspirasi setelah nonton Disney Princess bareng adekku~**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Sorairo no Kuroyukihime**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by Cannary Kin**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Red King**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, jauh di sebuah negeri, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang megah, Kerajaan Seirin. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan seorang ratu, mereka adalah Hyuuga Junpei dan Hyuuga Riko. Mereka sangat dicintai masyarakatnya.

Suatu hari, sang ratu sedang mengandung buah hati mereka, dan sekarang sudah mencapai bulan yang ke-9. _Sudah hampir waktunya, _batin sang ratu. Dia duduk di tepi jendela di meja kerjanya sambil mengatur jadwal latihan untuk para ksatria di kerajaannya. Ratu Riko adalah pelatih yang _capable._ Ketika sedang menulis, tiba-tiba saja dia mengandai-andai tentang bagaimana anaknya nanti ketika lahir. "Aku berharap, anakku adalah anak perempuan," ujarnya sambil menulis jadwal latihan ksatrianya di lembaran kertas dengan pena.

"Aku ingin kulitnya putih seperti salju," ujarnya lagi sambil memandanng ke luar jendela. Butiran salju putih bersih perlahan-lahan jatuh dari langit. Sang Ratu tersenyum, "Kemudian, dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan pipi semerah darah dan rambutnya sehitam kayu eboni," tambahnya.

Kemudian, sang ratu mendengar suara, "Yak. Seperti mayat." komentar seseorang dari belakang, yang ternyata adalah suaminya, Sang Raja Junpei.

Dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, sang ratu berkata, "Junpei-kun, kau tak perlu bilang seperti itu," keluh Riko dengan sedikit nada manja yang bercampur dengan rasa kesal karena seseorang telah menghancurkan dunia mimpinya.

Mendengar reaksi imut istrinya, sang raja terkekeh pelan, "Iya, maaf-maaf," sang raja pun mendekat kearah sang ratu. Menyentuh perut Riko yang berada di balik gaun malamnya, tersenyum simpul, "Semoga kau menjadi anak yang memiliki hati bak langit biru luas yang disinari matahari."

Malam itu, kehidupan sang raja dan ratu dipenuhi oleh pengharapan dan angan-angan indah. Tanpa menyadari masa depan mereka yang penuh dengan liku-liku.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, bayi itu pun lahir. Di kamar tidur mereka, bayi itu dibaringkan disebelah sang ratu yang kelelahan setelah persalinan.

Saat ini, raja sedang menggendong anaknya yang masih dibalut dengan kain putih. "Dia benar-benar cantik," komentar sang raja, seakan-akan bayi itu adalah bayi perempuan. Junpei bahagia karena harapan mereka—sebagian besar—terkabul. Bayi itu memiliki kulit putih pucat, dengan paras indah, dan rambut sebiru langit yang cerah.

Kemudian, sang raja teringat akan angan-angannya waktu itu. _Tunggu, bukankah kami berharap __**'rambutnya sehitam kayu eboni dan hatinya seperti langit biru yang disinari matahari'**__? Jangan-jangan terbalik!_(1)batin sang raja panik. Namun, kecemasannya seketika menghilang ketika bayi itu menatap matanya dengan sepasang mata besar yang indah, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Mendengar pernyataan sang raja tentang anak-nya, pelayan-pelayan yang hadir disana pun menahan tawanya. "Maaf, Paduka. Namun, bayi itu adalah bayi laki-laki." Timpal salah satu tabib kerajaan itu, Kiyoshi Teppei (yang merangkap sekaligus sebagai ksatria kerajaan).

"Oh, begitukah. Maaf, namun kau benar-benar indah, anakku," pujinya lagi, mencium kening putra pertamanya itu.

Sang ratu yang tengah tak berdaya menarik pelan jubah yang dikenakan suaminya. "Junpei-kun," panggilnya pelan. "Boleh aku menamainya 'Tetsuya'?" pinta sang ratu. Sang raja tak bisa berkata tidak setelah permaisurinya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Bayi manis itu pun dinamai 'Tetsuya'. Hyuuga Tetsuya.

Keluarga kecil tersebut hidup dengan bahagia. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu hanya seumur jagung. Suatu malam, di tengah hujan badai yang dahsyat, muncul kabar bahwa ketika sang raja mengunjungi tempat salah satu gubernurnya, sang raja itu terbunuh oleh sekelompok _assassins_.

Sejak saat itu, kebahagiaan keluarga kerajaan itu terenggut untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Misalnya lima tahun setelah Raja Junpei meninggal, ratu mereka mencoba melindungi Tetsuya dari orang-orang yang dulu membunuh ayahnya, sehingga kini Tetsuya dikurung di sebuah menara. Sendirian.

Dan fakta bahwa sang ratu yang masih dilanda kesedihan ini menikah lagi—10 tahun setelah mengurung Tetsuya—dengan seorang pemuda 20-tahunan, yang ternyata pria itu memiliki rencana untuk menguasai kerajaan, dan membunuh Riko.

* * *

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

* * *

Pria itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Seseorang dengan rambut merah menyala dengan mata _heterochromia_, yang ditemani oleh cermin ajaibnnya—yang ia namai—Midorima Shintarou.

Dia mengetahui bahwa pangeran dari raja dan ratu sebelumnya, terkurung dalam menara kerajaan. Setelah melihat sosok tanpa ekspresi Tetsuya dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia menjadi tertarik dengannya. Karenanya, Akashi tak membiarkan para pelayan untuk mendekati Tetsuya-_nya_. Setiap hari, yang membawakan Tetsuya makanan dan minuman, serta buku-buku adalah ayah tiri dari Tetsuya sendiri, yang tak lain adalah Akashi.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sedikit _awkward. _Jujur saja, Akashi langsung menemui Tetsuya tepat setelah pemakaman Hyuuga Riko. Tetsuya sudah mengetahui berita bahwa ibunya telah meninggal, namun Akashi tak memperbolehkan Tetsuya pergi ke pemakamannya.

"Hai, Tetsuya," sapa Akashi bersamaan ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kecil yang ada di menara. Tetsuya yang kini berumur 15 tahun itu sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang anggun dan mempesona. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya, dan menemukan ayah tirinya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia pun bergegas bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Tetsuya pun membalas sapaan Akashi, "Ah. Akashi-san,"

"Jangan memanggil seperti itu. Panggil saja '_Papa_'," ujar Akashi dengan tersenyum sinis. Sebenarnya, Akashi tak menyadari bahwa ketika pertama ia bertemu dengan Tetsuya, tanpa sengaja ia sudah terpesona oleh mata birunya, dan jatuh cinta.

"Papa?" kata Tetsuya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis. Dan dengan wajah datar, ia berkata, "Entah mengapa, ketika mendengar anda mengatakannya, anda terdengar sangat mesum."

"Ara. Ternyata Tetsuya cukup blak-blakan, ya?" goda Akashi sambil mendekat ke arah Tetsuya yang terduduk di pinggir kasurnya. Akashi menyentuh pipi Tetsuya, membelainya dengan lembut, membuat remaja bersurai biru langit itu tak nyaman.

"Tolong hentikan, Akashi-san," kata Tetsuya, mencoba menepis tangan ayah tirinya.

Mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya, Akashi menjadi marah. Belaian lembutnnya berubah menjadi jambakan kasar yang membuat Tetsuya mengadah keatas, menatap langsung mata merah dan emas milik Akashi. "Tidak patuh pada perintahku? Kau ini cukup nakal ya~" ujar Akashi _playfully._

Tanpa aba-aba, melihat kesempatan ketika bibir Tetsuya sedikit membuka, ia melepas jambakan atas rambut Tetsuya dan menjatuhkan bibirnya ke bibir anak tirinya itu. Mata Tetsuya terbelalak kaget. Ia mencoba lepas dari Akashi, namun kedua tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Akashi. Belum sempat ia melesakkan lidahnya, Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawah Akashi, kemudian mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tolong jangan berbuat yang macam-macam, _Papa_," pinta Tetsuya tegas.

Akashi menyeringai senang.

.

.

Raja baru mereka, Akashi Seijuurou tentunya, mengubah nama Kerajaan Seirin menjadi Rakuzan. Dia adalah seorang tirani yang membuat rakyatnya harus mematuhi semua perintahnya. Dia sering berkata, "Karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar."—yang terkadang membuat rakyatnya cukup sebal, namun tak bisa melawan setiap perintah _absolute_-nya.

Dan lagi, dia sangat dekat dengan cermin ajaibnya yang ia letakkan di kamarnya.

Suatu ketika, di tengah malam, Akashi melakukan hal yang ia biasa lakukan setiap malam. Bercermin—maksudnya, berbicara kepada cermin. Dengan perlahan, pemuda merah itu membuka kain penutup cermin hijau nya. Awalnya memang terlihat seperti cermin biasa, Akashi hanya dapat melihat refleksi wajahnya yang rupawan dari cermin itu.

"Shintarou, keluarlah." perintah sang raja muda itu dengan tegas.

Tak lama, muncul sesosok pemuda lain dari dalam cermin. "Ada apa, Akashi-sama?" tanya sang cermin ketus.

"Siapakah manusia yang paling mempesona di dunia ini?" tanya Akashi dengan bangga. Dia menatap cermin itu dengan seringaian puas, seakan-akan sudah menjamin jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Ha~h," cermin itu menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah berapakali aku menjawab ini?" keluh sang cermin.

"Jawab saja."

"Terkadang, saya memiliki firasat bahwa sebenarnya anda itu narsis," bisik cermin itu dengan pelan, membuat Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari cermin ajaib-nya.

"_Oh, tentu saja engkau paduka_," jawab sang cermin dengan sedikit nada mengejek. Namun, itulah kebenarannya, sang Akashi maupun sang cermin pun sudah mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan semuannya juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Mungkin, melakukan hal ini setiap hari hanya buang-buang waktu saja," pikir Akashi. Tetapi, pada malam-malam berikutnnya Akashi tetap saja bertanya hal yang sama pada cerminnya, Midorima.

Dasar narsis.

* * *

**TBC.**

**a/n : Absurd kan? Oke, mungkin di chap. Berikutnya atau setelah berikutnya akan muncul anak-anak GoM yang lain~**

**(1)Maksud Hyuuga Junpei : Hati Tetsuya sehitam kayu eboni dan rambutnya sebiru langit. /kan kebalikan dari permintaan/ #bwt yang bingung ajjahh~**

**NEXT : The Seven Titans.**


End file.
